Moonlight
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Après une tragédie, Alex et Kara Danvers sont obligés de fuir National City. Dans un monde de Yakuza et du crime organisé. Résumé pas terrible, mais je peux pas faire mieux sans vous divulguer tout le premier chapitre ! xD Venez lire ! Rating M pour violence ! EN PAUSE !
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Bon, je sais, j'ai un déménagement à préparé, mais JUSTEMENT ! Je vous fais cette petite histoire pour vous faire patienter le temps que je puisse me remettre à écrire sur les aventures de Clarke Quinn ! Donc cette petite histoire est basé sur l'univers de Supergirl, mais vous comprendrez assez vite où je veux en venir ! Elle ne sera peut-être pas très longue et les chapitres feront environs 2000 - 2500 mots. Bon ! Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Je m'appelle Kara Danvers et je vis une vie ordinaire. Rien ne se passe dans ma ville, National City, mais j'aime cette vie. J'aime pouvoir me balader dans les rues tard le soir sans me sentir en danger. J'aime faire les magasins avec ma grande sœur, Alex. J'aime me détendre avec un bon verre dans la main et des amis autour d'une table. Oui, ma vie s'apparente à la vôtre, j'ai une petite amie que j'aime plus que tout et qui me le rend très bien. Elle n'est pas du même milieu que moi, sa famille est une des plus influentes de la ville, mais cela ne fait pas d'elle une personne imbue d'elle-même. Je suis des cours à l'université où mes parents et ma grande sœur ont étudiés et je prends également des cours du soir parce que j'aime apprendre. Cependant, ma vie calme et sans problème va être chamboulé du jour au lendemain par un tragique évènement liée à ma famille.

* * *

Les rues de National City sont vides et calmes à cette heure-ci. Je rentre tranquillement de mes cours du soir, comme tous les soirs en semaine, quand mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde la provenance de l'appel et un énorme sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres devant son identité avant que je ne décroche.

\- _**Salut mon ange, je rentre là,**_ dis-je naturellement avec une joie non feinte.

Le silence me répond avec un léger vent derrière, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Puis, j'entends des bourdonnements ainsi que des pleurs de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que la ligne coupe. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver à ma petite amie. Sans me poser la moindre question, je cherche le numéro d'Alex dans mon répertoire et commence à l'appeler. Posant le téléphone contre mon oreille, un vent froid joue avec ma chevelure, me faisait frissonner de peur. Mes doigts se serrent contre mon appareil alors que je sens comme une présence autour de moi.

\- _**Kara, il est presque trois heures du matin,** _se plaint ma grande sœur avec une voix endormie.

\- _**Alex ! Rejoins-moi à l'appartement ! C'est urgent ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !**_ Lui exposais-je presque en hurlant tandis que je commence à courir le long de la rue pour arriver plus vite à mon appartement.

\- _**Très bien ! J'arrive ! Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas !** _Me dit-elle alors que je l'entends s'habiller avant de raccrocher.

Je ne prends pas la peine de ranger mon téléphone portable et continue de courir, serrant mon appareil dans ma main le plus fort possible, priant pour que je retrouve Samantha en sécurité dans notre appartement. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et mon cœur se serre étrangement. Une légère plainte passe la barrière de mes lèvres en connaissant la cause de ses larmes. J'arrive enfin devant mon appartement et l'odeur qui flotte tout autour me fait avoir un haut de cœur. Je déteste l'odeur du sang. Malgré l'envie de vomir qui monte très rapidement en moi, je recommence ma course jusqu'à me trouver devant l'entrée de mon appartement. Je sens que je marche dans quelque chose de flasque, mais la pénombre ne me permet pas de voir ce que c'est et pourtant, mes larmes se font encore plus dense. J'ouvre avec précaution la porte d'entrée avant de pénétrer dans mon habitat. Je n'ose pas allumer la lumière avant plusieurs minutes, quand l'odeur du sang se fait beaucoup trop forte. Je manque de hurler devant le spectacle macabre se dessinant devant mon regard bleu.

Accrochée au mur comme un vulgaire trophée, son visage est pâle comme la mort, contrastant avec le rouge si profond de ses lèvres. Je ne peux retenir un énième haut de cœur quand je vois sa gorge tranchée dans une ligne parfaitement droite, faisant encore coulée son sang sur sa poitrine. Mes larmes brouillent ma vue et mes jambes me lâchent sous mon poids, me faisant tomber à genoux dans une mare de sang. Alex choisit ce moment pour arriver et je sens sa stupeur. Elle se précipite sur moi alors je ne peux détacher mon regard de ma petite amie. Ses bras et ses jambes sont cloués à même le mur et je peux également voir des clous un peu partout sur son corps. J'aperçois également des coupures plus ou moins profonde sur ses bras ainsi que sur son visage. À côté d'elle, sur le mur, il y a marqué une phrase avec son propre sang :

\- _**" Ce sera bientôt votre tour ! "**_ Lis-je sans même m'en rendre compte, comme guidée par une force étrangère, mais pourtant familière.

\- _**Kara, tu vas m'écouter,**_ entendis-je en écho, la voix de ma sœur devenant de plus en plus faible à mesure des mots. Je reviens à la réalité quand elle me secoue brutalement, me forçant à plonger mes yeux dans les siens. _**Tu vas prendre le plus d'affaires possibles, uniquement le nécessaire et tu me rejoins ensuite dans le salon. On doit partir de cette ville, Kara, elle est trop dangereuse pour nous pour le moment,**_ dit-elle avec beaucoup de calme, faisant contraste avec ma propre conscience. _ **Je vais m'occuper du corps de Samantha,**_ ajoute-t-elle quand elle voit mon regard bloqué sur le corps de ma petite amie.

Après un moment, mon corps bouge tout seul et je me retrouve dans la chambre que nous partagions avec Samantha. Mes pieds m'emmènent jusqu'à mon dressing d'où je prends un énorme sac à dos de sport avant de le remplir de vêtements. Mes mouvements se stoppent net quand je prends enfin connaissance du côté du dressing appartenant à Sam, je caresse du bout des doigts le tissu de certains de ses vêtements, les larmes aux yeux, avant de fourrer avec violence et agacement les affaires de ma petite amie dans le sac avant de sortir de la chambre, déposant une dernière fois un regard voilé de larmes sur cette chambre remplie de souvenir heureux, m'imprégnant de cette sensation grisante avant de rejoindre Alex. Une fois de nouveau dans le salon, je constate que ma grande sœur à détacher Sam du mur et que son corps repose à même le sol entre la soie douce d'un drap blanc. Alex se lève avec précipitation du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise pour m'attendre alors que je me dirige sur le corps de Samantha pour lui faire mes adieux, ainsi qu'une promesse que je tiendrais coût que coût.

\- _**Je jure que je trouverais qui a osé te faire ça et qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite, Sam. Je ne laisserais jamais tomber et quoi qui se dressera sur mon chemin, rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de te venger, mon amour. J'espère que tu veilleras sur moi de là où tu es. Je t'aime, Samantha Arias. Pour toujours et à jamais, mon amour,** _murmurais-je en pleurant avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, serrant les dents à cause de l'odeur et du goût laisser derrière ce baiser.

Après un second baiser sur son front, je me relève dignement, sèche mes larmes et fixe ma sœur qui me demande de la suivre. Je ne réplique rien, ne regarde pas en arrière, mais toutes mes pensées sont pour l'amour de ma vie tandis que je suis Alex comme son ombre à travers l'immeuble jusqu'à monter sur sa moto, direction la sortie de la ville.

* * *

 _~ Un an plus tard ~_

La pluie tombe sur cette petite ville où nous nous sommes réfugiés avec Alex, il y a un an de cela. J'observe l'eau tombé le long des toits sombres en briques rouges pour ensuite se jeter dans les caniveaux. J'aime l'odeur de la pluie, elle a un goût particulier que je ne saurais reconnaître. Une odeur qui réussit à m'apaiser malgré la folie qui habite mon esprit. Soudain, une odeur désagréable se mêle à celle de la pluie, un mélange de soufre et de fer. Du sang. Mes ongles entrent dans ma peau quand des flashs apparaissent à mon esprit, comme une torture qu'on m'infligerait tous les jours. Je me précipite vers la source de cette odeur nauséabonde, n'ayant pas le choix puisque je suis en service. C'est mon devoir d'aider les gens après tout. Arrivée sur les lieux, mon expression reste impassible devant le corps inerte d'un jeune homme. Il a la gorge tranchée dans une ligne bien droite et propre, ses yeux ont été arrachés à même l'orbite ainsi que ses ongles et ses dents. Je souligne qu'il lui manque le petit doigt de la main droite.

\- _**Qui pourrait bien s'en prendre à un Yakuza ?**_ Murmurais-je doucement pour moi-même.

\- _**Je vois que ton contrat part à la poubelle,** _réplique la voix de ma sœur juste derrière moi, me faisant réagir au quart de tour.

Décrochant une de mes dagues en chaîne de ma cuisse, je vais pour lui donner un coup quand elle le bloque sans soucis avant de me maîtriser facilement. Je soupire avant de retrouver mes esprits et de lui faire comprendre de me lâcher à présent. Quand je suis enfin libre, elle m'observe avec un regard dur pendant que je me relève et que je range mon arme.

\- _**Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu me suis ?**_ Lui demandais-je d'une voix maussade, presque froide.

\- _**Je te cherche depuis plus de six mois. Un chasseur de primes n'est pas très facile à repérer.**_

\- _**C'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas que tu me retrouves, Alex,**_ envisageais-je en posant mon regard sur le corps de mon client.

Elle ne répond pas et un rictus amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant que l'expression de mon visage ne redevienne neutre. Une voix lointaine me provient et me fait grincer des dents. Je me concentre pour la bloquer et l'empêcher de prendre contact avec moi.

\- _**Bloquer les communications des esprits t'affaiblit, Kara. Tu ne devrais pas lutter contre ta nature et ta famille.**_

\- _**Je travaille pour mon compte, Alex. Notre famille est une famille d'assassin et de psychopathe. Je ne suis pas comme eux, mais toi, tu as choisi de suivre cette voie. Tu restes ma sœur cependant et je sais que je ne peux pas te fuir longtemps, mais je ne serais jamais comme vous.**_

\- _**Alors pour contrer notre héritage, tu as décidé de devenir chasseur de primes et tu reviens dans la ville où nous avons fui National City, il y a un an. C'est d'une logique implacable,**_ ironise-t-elle avec un petit sourire, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Je ne tue pas mes cibles. Je les torture pour connaître leurs informations. Je les laisse aux bords de la mort, mais je n'ai jamais tué jusqu'ici. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre notre famille et moi.**_

\- _**Peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour débattre de ça. J'ai l'identité de celui qui à assassiner Samantha.**_

À cette simple phrase, mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure. Je me tourne précipitamment vers elle et attends la suite de ses explications.

\- _**Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais t'annoncer, Kara. Samantha était une Yakuza, elle faisait partie de la famille Arias.**_

\- _**La troisième famille la plus riche du crime organisé,** _analysais-je sans émotion, le regard à nouveau perdu dans l'horizon.

\- _**En effet. Trois familles partagent la place : les Arias, les Luthor et les Danvers. Les Luthor auraient payé un petit clan de Yakuza originaire de National City pour assassiner Samantha afin de récupérer la place des Arias. Elle était leur seule héritière.**_

\- _**Pas vraiment, intervins-je devant le regard peu convaincu de ma grande sœur.**_

Au moment où je vais pour lui expliquer, mon téléphone sonne et je décide de décrocher, sachant très bien qui cela pouvait bien être.

- _ **Bonsoir ma puce, ta journée s'est bien passé ?**_ Demandais-je à ma correspondante avec un sourire attendrie qui surpris Alex autant que le surnom que je viens de lui donner.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je discute avec ma correspondante avant de raccrocher poliment sous le regard choqué de ma grande sœur. Son expression me ferait presque rire, mais je me contente d'un simple sourire.

\- _**Avant que tu ne te fasses tout un scénario, laisse-moi t'expliquer, Alex. La personne qui vient de m'appeler n'est autre que Ruby, notre fille à Samantha et à moi. La procédure d'adoption était déjà en cours quand Sam a été assassiné et quand je suis partie, il y a six mois, j'ai engagé un espion Arias pour la retrouver. La famille Arias m'est totalement dévoué puisque je suis la fiancée de Samantha et Ruby est l'héritière des Arias, elle prendra ses fonctions quand elle atteindra sa majorité. Je dois aller la voir demain à la maison du Lac près de National City, si tu veux nous y rejoindre pour faire connaissance avec ta nièce. Je demanderais à mes hommes de mener l'enquête sur ce clan et sur la famille Luthor.**_

Puis, sans demander mon reste, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue comme je pouvais le faire avant et me dirige vers la deuxième étape de mon contrat : retrouver le meurtrier de mon client.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Alors OUI, j'ai commencer cette histoire comme Kara le fait dans un épisode de Supergirl ! J'ai trouvé ça assez cool de le faire alors voilà ! xD**_

 _ **Cette histoire sera GORE, à la limite de l'HORREUR et contiendra des scènes très VIOLENTE !**_

 _ **Donc je vous aurez prévenu ! ( je mettrais un petit mot à chaque début de chapitre à partir du deuxième ! )**_

 _ **Dites moi si vous avez aimer et quelles sont vos attentes pour cette nouvelle histoire qui s'annonce assez cool quand même ! Devinez sur quel ship il portera ! :-P**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Deuxième chapitre de cette petite fanfiction qui, je pense, devrait faire pas plus de 10 voir 11 chapitres ! Voilà voilà, maintenant vous êtes au courant ! :-P

* * *

 ** _Merci à vos tous qui ont laisser une reviews pour cette fanfiction ! Je suis heureuse que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise ! :-D_**

 ** _Merci également à tous ceux/celles qui ont Fav et ( ou ) Follow la story !_**

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION : CONTENU VIOLENT** **REPRÉSENTANT**_ _ **DES** **SCÈNES** **DE TORTURE ( MINIM ).**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Un violent coup de pied dans la porte en marbre me donne accès à un bâtiment désinfecté dans lequel j'entre sans une once d'hésitation. Malgré la nuit noir régnant à l'intérieur, je distingue tous parfaitement bien, comme en pleine lumière. J'avance au milieu de la pièce et m'immobilise quelques instants quand un sifflement retentit à mon oreille gauche et qu'un toucher invisible agrippe mon épaule droite. Au dernier moment, j'esquive une longue épée en métal doré qui pourfend sans mal le mur derrière moi alors que je sors mes armes. La lame du katana traînant par terre produit un bruit de tous les enfers avant que des flammes n'apparaissent à la place de l'alliage. Je grogne devant ce phénomène avant d'attaquer avec toute ma rancœur. Je ne laisse pas le temps à mon adversaire d'anticiper mes mouvements et il se retrouve très vite à court de moyen. Je le désarme très facilement avec mes dagues chaînes avant de les mettre sous sa gorge, appuyant tellement fort contre sa peau qu'un filet de sang coule le long de ma lame.

- _ **Je déteste les gens de ton espèce. Sournois et machiavélique, mais démunie de courage. Cela m'étonne que tu aies réussi à tuer mon client à toi tout seul. Retournes en enfer,** _lui murmurais-je, me penchant vers lui pour que ma bouche soit presque collée à son oreille, enfonçant ma lame dans sa gorge.

Aussitôt, la vie disparut de son corps, je retire ma lame et l'essuie sur un mouchoir avant de déposer celui-ci sur le cadavre à mes pieds. En quelques secondes, une masse noire épaisse sort du corps de l'humain pour se confondre avec la nuit. Elle semble me regarder pendant un moment avant de disparaître sous terre, emportant avec elle l'épée de feu démoniaque.

- _ **Il faudra que je le remercie pour son aide et sa fraîche dévotion,** _dis-je pour moi-même en scrutant le cadavre devant moi, perdue dans mes pensées.

 _~ Flash-Back ~_

\- _**Tu n'es pas très bavard pour un être aussi beau parleur que ton espèce,** crachais-je à ma victime assise sur une chaise devant une table en métal._

 _Il ne me répond rien, toujours ce silence qui me rend impatiente. Je le fixe pendant quelques secondes, curieuse de son comportement. Ses doigts ne cherchent même pas à s'échapper de la torture infligée. Ses mains restent parfaitement droites et posées à plat sur la surface métallisé de la table. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à un être avec un tel contrôle de soi. C'est prodigieux._

 _- **On t'a coupé la langue avant que j'arrive ? Je t'ai trouvé dans un piteux état après tout. Les Grant ont dû bien s'amuser avec toi, ils croyaient certainement que tu avais tué Carter Grant, le fils de leur chef.**_

 _- **Qui te dit que ce sont les Grant qui m'ont fait ça ?** Me demande-t-il avec surprise._

 _- **Ils ne t'ont pas coupé la langue apparemment,** commentais-je avec humour en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la table. **C'est logique que ce soient eux. Carter a été assassiné, il y a une heure et Cat n'est pas une femme à laisser un tel crime impuni. À part, si ce n'est pas toi le responsable de ce meurtre et qu'ils l'ont découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela expliquerait pourquoi tu es encore en vie,** analysais-je facilement en plongeant mon regard hypnotisant dans le sien._

 _- **Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'utiliser ton hypnose sur moi, Kara Danvers. Cela n'aura aucun effet.**_

 _- **Donc tu sais qui je suis et tu es quand même rester muet pendant une demi-heure. Tu es fascinant dans ton genre. Personne n'avait retenu ses cris avant toi. Je ne crois pas que tu sois responsable du meurtre de mon client, mais tu sais quelque chose et crois-moi, si tu ne me le dis pas tout de suite, je te ferais cracher le morceau.**_

 _Me défiant du regard avec un léger rictus provocateur sur les lèvres, ma victime ne se décide pas à parler. Je soupire alors avant de m'avancer vers un plateau entreposant plusieurs outils de torture. Je prends la pince et m'approche à nouveau de l'homme qui ne bronche même pas. Je place l'extrémité de la pince sur l'ongle de son pouce avant de plonger à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, lui demandant ses informations sur le meurtre de mon client. Restant désespérément muet, je lève les épaules avant d'arracher sans aucune hésitation l'ongle de ma victime qui ne peut s'empêcher de hurler. Je le laisse reprendre son souffle tandis que je verse un liquide brun sur sa plaie, le faisant légèrement sursauter._

\- _**La douleur ne s'effacera pas, mais la blessure ne s'infectera pas comme ça,** lui dis-je pour paraître un peu plus humaine malgré que j'aie conscience que je ne le suis plus depuis un an._

 _Il prononce un faible merci qui me surprend, je dois bien l'avouer avant que je ne recommence la séance de torture avec ses autres ongles. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ses doigts sont en sang et ses yeux sont exorbités de douleur, mais il ne parle toujours pas, ce qui m'agace profondément. Je n'ai donc plus le choix, cela va peut-être le tuer, mais je dois sonder sa mémoire. Posant mon instrument de torture sur la table, je me déplace jusqu'à être derrière lui et pose mes deux mains sur chaque extrémité de sa tête avant de fermer les yeux et d'envoyer des décharges de ma propre essence vitale dans son cerveau afin de démarrer le processus. Son corps se tend sous celui-ci, mais la technique fonctionne et je me retrouve dans un entrepôt désinfecté. Il fait très sombre, mais je peux tout de même distinguer une grande silhouette noire tenant un katana dans la main droite. Soudain, des flash apparaissent et disparaissent de plus en vite dans mon esprit, mais je peux tout de même voir l'emblème de la famille Olsen sur un blouson appartenant à un homme qui se tient au-dessus du corps de mon client. Revenant ensuite à la réalité brutalement, j'enlève mes mains de la tête de ma victime qui reprend son souffle à mon grand étonnement. Ils sont rares ceux qui ont survécu à cela._

 _- **Comment tu t'appelles ?** Lui demandais-je, à bout de souffle, plongeant de nouveau mon regard dans le sien._

 _- **Winn Schott, ancien membre et héritier de la famille Schott,** me répondit-il sans hésitation, soutenant mon regard bleu._

 _- **Les Luthor ont détruit la famille Schott, il y a trois ans. Veux-tu te venger d'eux ?** Proposais-je en me redressant dignement, coupant ses liens avant de lui tendre la main en guise d'invitation à me rejoindre._

 _Il m'observe avec intention pendant un temps avant qu'un sourire sincère éblouisse son visage et qu'il s'agenouille devant moi avec respect, me montrant son allégeance. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se relève et c'est quand il le fait que je peux voir sa peau sans aucune blessure. Surprise, mon regard passe de ses mains à son visage sous son sourire espiègle._

 _- **C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit. Tu attendais que je sonde ton esprit. Tu voulais me tester. Tu as la faculté de te régénérer entièrement à volonté.**_

 _- **Ta réputation te précède, Kara Danvers. J'ai entendu parler de ta croisade contre les Luthor pour le meurtre de Samantha Arias, ta fiancée. Quand on est un fugitif et exilé, on apprend vite à repérer les bonnes affaires,** se justifie-t-il simplement avant de me sourire gentiment._

 _~ Fin du Flash-Back ~_

\- _**Et dire que tu as tenu le coup pendant un an,**_ s'élève une voix lointaine, qui se rapproche de plus en plus, tendant l'intégralité de mon corps, me forçant à revenir à la réalité.

Tout en me tournant vers cette mystérieuse voix, une silhouette se désigne au fur et à mesure à travers l'épais manteau d'obscurité de la nuit, la silhouette fantomatique d'une personne que je connais très bien.

\- _**Tu te manifestes uniquement pour me faire la leçon ? Toi qui as abandonné ton clan pour devenir un être transcendant la vie et la mort ?**_ Lui dis-je avec indifférence, sortant de l'établissement en ignorant complètement l'apparition.

- ** _Je ne me cache pas derrière de faux-semblant. Ma sœur peut voir tout l'étendu de mon pouvoir à présent,_** ricane-t-elle tandis que je serre les poings de rage, ne pouvant pas m'en prendre à cet être pour différentes raisons.

\- _**Tu as quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire ou tu es ici juste pour te moquer de moi ?** _Lui demandais-je ensuite, essayant de retrouver mon calme tandis que ma superbe moto entre dans mon champ de vision.

\- _**Je suis venu d'apporter un message de la part de Samantha,**_ prononce-t-elle très sérieusement, faisant arrêter ma marche rapide d'un coup net.

\- _**Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas venir me le dire elle-même ?**_ Grognais-je en me tournant vers le sosie de ma fiancée.

- ** _Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Kara. Tu n'es pas prête et malgré sa condition, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps ici-bas. Son énergie se vide beaucoup trop vite, mais ça, tu le saurais si tu avais laissé Alex t'enseigner les bases de ton pouvoir. Passons, cependant, son annonce est bien plus importante que nos petits différents. Ruby est en danger. Un assassin fait route à ce moment même vers National City. Il sera sur place dans deux heures._**

- _ **National City est à trois heures d'ici,** _m'empressais-je de dire en courant vers ma moto, ne laissant pas l'occasion à l'entité de poursuivre.

Je n'aperçois qu'un mouvement de lèvres de sa part avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de ma vue en même temps que je mets le cap sur National City, accélérant mon bolide au rythme des tonalités produite par l'appel en cours sur mon portable. Trois d'entre elles retentissent avant que ma grande sœur n'accepte enfin mon appel.

\- _**Alex, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais Ruby est en danger ! La maison du lac familial ! Protège ma fille, grande sœur !**_ Lui exposais-je complètement paniquer et à bout de souffle.

Sans laisser le temps à Alex de répondre, je raccroche pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure prise sur ma moto et donc aller encore plus vite tandis que mon esprit divague sur les seules images apaisantes qu'il connaisse : ma vie avec Samantha.

 _~ Flash-Back ~_

 _C'était l'été. Il fait toujours trop chaud à National City l'été. Sam nous avait invités, Alex et moi, à venir passer un week-end dans sa maison familiale. Au début, Alex avait refusé, elle m'avait semblé plutôt méfiante et je comprends à présent pourquoi, mais elle avait fini par craquer devant mes demandes insistantes, comme toujours. Il y avait une magnifique piscine à l'arrière de la maison, dans le jardin, où nous avions passé le plus clair de notre temps. Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, Samantha et moi, mais nous avions déjà une alchimie extraordinaire. Elle avait également invité sa meilleure amie, même si au début, je pensais vraiment qu'elles étaient ensemble. Nous avions passé une merveilleuse journée et le soir venant, nous avions pris un verre, toutes les quatre, dans le jardin proche de la piscine, nos enveloppant d'une atmosphère fraîche et détendue. Alex, très réservée au début de la journée, n'avait pas arrêté de me faire des allusions concernant Samantha. Elle était la seule au courant de mon attirance pour elle et évidemment, elle en jouait énormément. Nous avions beaucoup partagé pendant cette soirée, nous avions beaucoup ris ensemble. Alex et la meilleure amie de Sam avaient déserté la table après un regard commun des plus équivoques, qui nous avait fait rire, Sam et moi. J'étais resté encore quelques instants en compagnie de Sam et lorsque je me suis relevé pour aller rejoindre la chambre d'amie du manoir de la grande brune, celle-ci m'avait rattrapé par le poignet et avait déposer subtilement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après ce baiser, nos corps n'étaient faits que de lave en fusion et nous nous étions retrouvés dans la chambre d'ami. Malgré nos baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres, nous nous sommes seulement endormis entrelacer, laissant le loisir aux deux femmes dans le manoir de prendre une photo le lendemain matin._

 _~ Fin du Flash-Back ~_

Reprenant le cours de mes pensées suite à ce souvenir plutôt agréable, je remarque un panneau m'indiquant que je ne suis plus qu'à vingt minutes de National city et donc, plus qu'à dix minutes de la maison du lac. Accélérant d'avantage la moto, je ne mets que cinq minutes pour attendre la propriété de vacances de ma famille. Laissant mon bolide à même le sol dans la pelouse, je vois la voiture d'Alex, mais tout me paraît un peu trop calme alors je dégaine mes lames chaînes avant d'entrée dans le périmètre de la maison, restant tout de même sur mes gardes. Des bruits de combat et de respirations me parviennent à travers les murs de la bâtisse et sans essayer de comprendre, j'enfonce la porte, retrouvant Alex en plein combat avec une femme portant un sweet à capuche. Mon regard cherche instinctivement ma fille des yeux et une pression invisible sur mon épaule gauche m'aide à la trouver. Elle est recroquevillée sous la table, tremblant de tout son corps. Cette vision remonte beaucoup trop de souvenirs et d'un regard rempli de haine pour la personne affrontant ma sœur, je lui fonce dessus à pleine vitesse, forçant Alex à s'occuper de Ruby. L'assassin se relève en me toisant, je ne peux pas voir son visage à cause de sa capuche, mais je distingue que c'est une femme grâce à sa silhouette plutôt élancée.

\- _**Tu as plutôt du culot pour venir assassiner ma fille dans sa propre demeure,**_ grognais-je en serrant les dents tandis que la femme me tourne autour, m'analysant avec soins, mais je perçois un léger mouvement de recul quand elle entend mes paroles.

Elle allait faire un geste, mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion et fonce sur elle pour bloquer ses mouvements. Elle esquive avec rapidité et je suis bientôt celle qui doit esquiver les coups quand une énorme lance manque de peu de m'éventrer. Grognant à ce constat, je fais résonner les chaînes de mes dagues, produisant une onde de choc semblable à un tremblement de terre. Je comprends que l'assassin contrôle la gravité quand son corps n'est pas touché par mon onde de choc, ce qui me confirme qu'elle est bien l'assassin de la famille Luthor. Elle profite des mouvements vague de la terre pour avoir le dessus sur moi, mais c'est vraiment mal me connaître. J'envoie une de mes lames chaînes dans sa direction, qu'elle s'empresse d'esquiver comme la première fois, ce qui fait naître un sourire vainqueur sur mes lèvres. En effet, mes lames ont la particularité de revenir vers moi n'importe quand. La dague traverse alors le bras de mon ennemie qui crie de douleur sous la surprise avant que je ne réceptionne ma dague et tire sur la chaîne pour rapprocher la femme vers moi. Je suis assez proche d'elle à présent et ses effluves de parfum atteignent mes narines, alertant mes sens de quelque chose dont je ne connais pas la source. Son parfum me rappelle vraiment quelque chose... Non, quelqu'un. Reprenant mes esprits comme je le peux, ma dague dépose un sceau d'immobilisation sur mon ennemie quand la lame touche la peau cristalline de l'assassin. D'un mouvement net et précis, je lui enlève sa capuche et quand je vois son visage, je me rappelle à qui appartient ce parfum particulier.

- _ **Bonsoir, Kara,**_ murmure-t-elle avec douceur, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- _**Lena..**_

Son nom reste accroché à ma bouche pendant de longues secondes avant que mon esprit ne connecte toutes les données que j'ai gardées dans ma mémoire, me faisant réagir instantanément.

\- _**Tu es la meilleure amie de Samantha...**_

\- _**Et aussi l'héritière de la famille Luthor, oui,**_ continue-t-elle à ma place, la voix pleine de souffrance.

Soudainement prise d'une rage incontrôlable, j'appuie de plus en plus ma lame contre sa gorge, mais elle ne réagit même pas, se contentant de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- _**Je ne suis pas l'assassin venu tuer Ruby, Kara. Ce n'est plus moi qui commande mon clan, c'est Lex, mon grand frère. Je suis venue pour avertir Ruby, pour la protéger, mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez du clan Danvers et encore moins que tu étais la deuxième mère de Ruby. Samantha n'a jamais voulu me dire son identité,**_ m'explique-t-elle calmement, mais avec difficulté à cause de ma dague lui coupant de plus en plus la peau.

- _ **Pourquoi nous te croirions ? Tu nous as bien caché ton identité,**_ lui dis-je en stabilisant ma dague sur sa gorge, m'empêchant de franchir le pas une seconde fois.

\- _**Parce que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir,** _intervient une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, apparaissant au milieu de la pièce juste à côté de Lena et de moi. Sa présence me laissant complètement paralyser devant l'héritière de la famille Luthor.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! trois nouveaux personnages sont apparus dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **A votre avis, qui est l'apparition au début du chapitre qui prévient Kara du danger visant Ruby ?**_

 _ **Et qui, d'après vous, interromps Lena et Kara à la fin du chapitre ?**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions et vos supposition !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Après le fameux chapitre sur la fiction Clarke Quinn, je vous met en ligne le troisième chapitre de cette petite fiction. Je vous annonce en bas sur quel couple elle portera finalement :-P ENJOY ! ( PS : OUI, j'ai récupéré mon téléphone alors OUI, je suis productive xD )

* * *

 ** _Merci à vous tous qui ont laisser une reviews pour cette fanfiction ! Je suis heureuse que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise ! :-D_**

 ** _Merci également à tous ceux/celles qui ont Fav et ( ou ) Follow la story !_**

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE** **SCÈNE**_ **D'AMOUR ( MINIM ) !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Une heure est passée depuis les précédents événements. Ruby était en sécurité, gardée par Alex tandis que Kara était restée assise dehors, devant le perron. Elle fixait le cerisier en fleur devant elle avec mélancolie quand une grande brune apparut à côté d'elle. Sur le nerf, elle ignora l'entité qui attendit sagement que la blonde se calme. Cela mit Kara encore plus en rogne et elle se leva subitement, se tournant vers celle qui fut sa fiancée.

\- _**Tu m'as caché qui tu étais vraiment. Tu m'as caché que ton putain de pouvoir s'activait uniquement quand les membres de ta famille atteignaient la mort. Tu m'as abandonné, Sam et pire encore ! Tu as abandonné Ruby !**_ Lui crie-t-elle dessus sans se contrôler, maudissant une fois de plus son don de voir les esprits.

- _ **Je suis désolée, Kara, mais ma famille n'était pas très ouverte d'esprit à l'époque. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dis. Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour mes pouvoirs, aucun Arias n'a le choix, Kara. Mon destin était de mourir pour renaître en tant que gardienne du monde des morts et une gardienne ne peut être vivante. Je pensais qu'en fuyant mon destin, j'aurais pu rester auprès de notre fille et de toi, mais je me suis fourvoyé. Je te demande pardon, Kara,**_ s'excuse le chef de la famille Arias, la voix prise de sanglot qui heurtèrent profondément la jeune Danvers.

\- _**Je t'aimais, Samantha. Dis-moi, à présent que tu n'es plus de mon monde, qui vais-je bien pouvoir aimer ? Je ne sais pas si je veux vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas là. Regarde ce que je suis devenu en un an ! Je suis une meurtrière, Sam ! Comment une meurtrière peut-elle éduquer un enfant ? Quand elle saura qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait, Ruby me détestera. Je te déteste de m'avoir abandonné, mais je t'aime pour m'avoir tant donné. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.**_

- _ **Tu dois vivre pour notre fille. Mon héritage n'est pas gravé uniquement dans son sang ou dans ses gènes. Il est également en toi, Kara. Je serais toujours là, ne t'inquiète pas, mais ne te prive pas de vivre pour moi. Regarde vraiment autour de toi et tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions. Pour l'heure, l'assassin des Luthor a été intercepté par Lena, Ruby ne risque plus rien alors reste avec notre fille et éduque là comme toi seule peut le faire. Apprends-lui à devenir quelqu'un bien. Apprends-lui comment devenir le chef de notre famille sans verser une seule goutte de sang. J'ai confiance en toi, Kara et si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à penser à moi et tu me verras devant toi,**_ dit l'esprit en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Kara jusqu'à être si proche d'elle que la blonde pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

\- _**Pendant un an, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et tu n'es jamais apparu. J'ai tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui, un démon. J'ai tué un vaisseau par haine alors laisse-moi douter de la véracité de tes paroles. Cependant, Ruby est ma fille et je ne suis pas toi, je n'abandonnerais pas mon enfant. Je reste à National City le temps de faire ce qu'il doit être fait. Je vais démanteler les Luthor, les torturer, les tuer s'il le faut parce que je suis comme ça maintenant. Je me suis retenue de commettre le moindre crime, mais mon existante même en est un. Ils ont voulu s'attaquer à ma fille, à mon sang, ils ne récolteront que des morts et de la souffrance.**_

Samantha resta sans voix devant la haine qu'elle pouvait sentir et voit chez Kara à cet instant. Elle se rendit enfin compte que ses actions avaient détruit la vie et l'innocence de sa fiancée. Malgré sa condition, une larme perla le long de sa joue, surprenant Kara qui fronça des sourcils, mais qui ne commenta pas. Elle lui avait déjà tout dis et à présent, plus rien ne compter pour la chasseuse de prime à par son enfant. Elle tourna le dos à l'esprit avant de voir approcher Lena. Les deux femmes se toisèrent un moment sans dire un mot et après quelques longues minutes, Kara devança l'ancien chef de la famille Luthor pour monter sur sa ducati. Elle roula pendant de longues, de très longues minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison en ruine au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle gara sa moto non loin de la maison et pénétra dans celle-ci, cherchant quelque chose au sol. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans ce qui fut un salon autrefois et enleva les résidus de bois tombé avec le temps pour faire apparaître une trappe. Elle ouvrit celle-ci et plongea sans hésitation dans l'obscurité en refermant la trappe derrière elle. Malgré la pénombre, Kara pouvait facilement détecter les rats courant au sol, les chauves-souris décollant de la paroi aux sons de ses pas ainsi que les éclats de voix très lointains provenant du fond de la grotte. Elle marcha encore pendant dix minutes avant d'arriver devant une porte massive faite à partir de matériaux spéciaux. Elle ne prit pas le temps de frapper qu'elle entre sans demander son reste, surprenant Winn et Samantha qui discuter tranquillement malgré la situation de cette dernière.

\- _**Tu viens m'emmerder même dans mon repère,**_ soupire la blonde en dépassant l'entité pour aller jusqu'au frigo entreposé dans le fond de la pièce.

- _ **Je te signale que c'est un des repères de la famille Arias, Kara,**_ s'amuse Samantha en fixant étrangement sa fiancée, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je suis le nouveau chef en attendant que notre fille est la majorité. C'est mon repère à présent,**_ conclue Kara en vidant complètement une bière d'une seule et unique gorgée. _**D'ailleurs, je vais demander à Alex et Lena de faire venir Ruby ici. Je serais plus à même de la protéger comme ça et elle découvrira les rudiments du crime organisé comme ça.**_

\- _**C'est une bonne idée, je savais que tu prendrais les bonnes décisions,**_ la félicite Samantha, faisant recracher le liquide ambré de la bouche de Kara alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir sa deuxième bouteille.

- _ **Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord avec ce choix. Ruby est jeune,**_ soutient le chasseur de primes, observant sa fiancée d'un œil curieux.

- _ **J'étais plus jeune qu'elle quand j'ai appris à tenir un clan et elle a ton intelligence ainsi que ton bon cœur, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, mais par contre, je me fais du souci pour toi, Kara.**_

- _ **C'est donc ça, la véritable raison de ton retour,**_ sourit la jeune femme en avalant sa dernière gorgée de bière. Winn, peux-tu aller trouver ma sœur et la conduire jusqu'à moi, s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à accepter cette requête et partit du repère accomplir sa mission. Le calme revint dans la pièce pendant lequel Kara et Sam se fixait sans jamais détourner les yeux.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Sam ? J'ai promis sur ton corps que j'allais trouver ton assassin pour le tuer et maintenant, j'apprends que tu avais tout organiser pour t'élever au rang de gardienne du monde des esprits ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je t'ai vu morte, accroché par les mains et les pieds à notre mur, dans notre appartement. J'ai vu ta gorge tranchée, faisant encore couler ton sang. Désolée de te dire ça, Samantha, mais oui, j'ai changé et pas en bien, j'en suis consciente, mais ceci est ton œuvre, pas la mienne. Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça la bouche en cœur et me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je suis morte de l'intérieur depuis ton décès et c'est juste de ta faute.**_

 _ **! Attention, scène d'amour en perspective à partir d'ici !**_

Kara n'avait pas haussé le ton une seule fois, gardant un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions alors qu'elle délivrait un message venant de son cœur éteint. Samantha ne répliqua rien, se contentant d'observer sa fiancée en silence. Elle s'avança tout de même vers Kara tranquillement alors que la jeune femme était assise sur la table de billard à côté du frigo. La chasseuse de primes ne pouvait plus bouger comme pétrifiée par la grandeur de son ancienne fiancée. Celle-ci continua son ascension jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une seule tête de la blonde. Leur souffle se fit plus rare, se mélangeant avec celui de l'autre. Kara avait très chaud, Sam lui avait toujours fais un effet considérable et malgré la nature de la grande brune, elles s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elles sur terre. Un mélange de chocs et de plaisir se heurta dans le corps de Kara et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir au contact tant désiré de Samantha. De son côté, l'entité venait de rompre une des plus grandes lois de sa condition : ne jamais avoir de contact physique avec un vivant, mais malgré cela, elle continua et allongea Kara sur la table de billard, prise dans une violente tempête de désir et d'abandon. Un nuage de plaisir s'installa dans les esprits des deux femmes alors que leurs habits s'envolaient à travers la pièce et qu'ensuite les sous-vêtements de Kara ne résistèrent à la force à présent nettement plus grande de Samantha, finissant en morceaux à même le sol. Une fois toutes les deux nues, l'une sur l'autre, Samantha entreprit de faire redécouvrir à Kara les bienfaits de la chair. Sans aucune hésitation, elle descendit vers la source du plaisir de sa fiancée et commença à la caresser du bout des doigts, la faisant gémir de frustration. Avec un sourire attendri et satisfait, l'entité vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa belle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle descendit ensuite sa main plus bas dans le paradis de Kara et la pénétra facilement, faisant soupirer la jeune femme. Ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissement et ses gémissements en cris d'extase. Au rythme de ses vas et vient, Samantha sentait que sa partenaire était au bord du gouffre alors elle accéléra ses mouvements tout en venant déposer des baisers appuyés dans son cou.

\- _**N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours, Kara.**_

Entendre une telle déclaration eue raison de la belle blonde qui se libéra en hurlant le prénom de Samantha à plein poumon. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être retiré, l'entité déposa un baiser volatile sur le front de sa fiancée qui sourit, heureuse, mais également triste. Leur regard se croisa et la chasseuse pouvait voir tout l'amour que Samantha éprouvait encore pour elle et ce fut comme un déclic. Des larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux bleus tandis qu'elle serre celle qui devait être sa femme contre elle. Comprenant la réaction de la blonde, Sam la serra le plus fort possible contre son cœur avant de déposer un énième baiser sur son front et de se retirer complètement. Kara se releva de la table et entreprit de se rhabiller, l'esprit étrangement en paix. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la petite sœur d'Alex sourit à l'entité qui le lui rendit, soulagée.

 _ **! Voilà voilà c'est finis. J'ai plus l'habitude alors j'espère que c'était bien !**_

\- _**Merci de m'avoir permis de te dire au revoir, Sam. Je pense que c'était à cause de ça que j'avais autant de rancœur en moi, ne pas pouvoir te dire ce que je ressentais et ne pas avoir pu te faire mes adieux,**_ souligne Kara en s'approchant de sa belle.

\- _**Ce n'est rien et je le pensais vraiment, Kara. Ne doute pas des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Mon existence n'est plus dans ce monde, mais mon amour pour toi est éternel. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.**_

- _ **Je sais, Sam et merci d'être là, même si j'ai été une parfaite imbécile depuis un an,**_ rigole la blonde en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

L'entité se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et les deux femmes furent interrompues par Winn qui revenait avec Alex, Ruby et Lena. Samantha se volatilisa sous le regard surpris de Kara, mais son attention fut happée par sa fille qui vint se coller à elle. Avec un sourire qu'elle ne réserve qu'à Ruby, la blonde caressa tendrement les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, vestige des gènes de sa seconde mère. Lena et Alex se regardèrent avant de sourire attendri par le comportement de Kara. La chasseuse laissait place à la mère et Lena trouva ce changement caractéristique des plus intéressants. Alex, voyant le manège de l'ancien chef Luthor, leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la parole le plus sérieusement possible.

\- _**Même si elle est à présent en sécurité, les Luthor restent une menace pour ta fille, Kara. Je veux bien que Lena soit un génie au combat, que Winn ne peut être blessé et que tu possèdes des aptitudes dépassant celles de notre famille, mais nous n'arriverons jamais à protéger Ruby à seulement nous quatre,**_ expose l'agent gouvernemental avec un regard insistant sur sa jeune sœur.

- _ **J'en ai bien conscience et je vais faire ce qu'on attend de moi. Nous allons tous dans le repère des Arias, je prendrais mes responsabilités envers nos familles ainsi qu'envers ma fille. Samantha veut que j'élève Ruby selon mes codes alors elle va apprendre à devenir une guerrière et je serais là pour l'aider. Alex, tu es la dernière représentante de la famille Danvers, pour que mon plan fonctionne, nous devons unir nos deux familles.**_

\- _**Je vais convoquer le haut conseil Danvers pour leur imposer cette trêve et alliance. Ils ne devraient pas me tenir tête très longtemps,**_ sourit la jeune femme avec malice, certaine de ses dires.

- _ **Je n'en doute pas non plus,**_ affirme Kara avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Lena. _**Je ne t'obligerais pas de venir avec nous, Lena. Nous allons reprendre ton clan des mains de ton frère et je te nommerais chef légitime et incontesté après avoir décroché la tête de Lex avec mes lames. Quand ce sera le cas, j'aurais une simple requête : me porter allégeance et respect.**_

\- _**Tu n'as pas à me le demander, Kara, tu as déjà tout mon respect et mon entière fidélité,**_ confirme la noiraude au regard de braise qui ne laissa pas la blonde indifférente.

\- _**Maintenant que tout est clair pour vous, on se retrouve ici dans cinq jours afin de mettre tout au point. L'attaque sur la famille Luthor se passera dans un mois minimum. Cela nous laissera le temps de convaincre tout le monde, de s'allier et de construire des plans solides afin de les renverser. J'irais dans l'au-delà avec Ruby pour apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir sur mon pouvoir.**_

- _ **Je suis ravie que tu prennes enfin tes responsabilités, mais Kara, c'est dangereux. Tu n'y es encore jamais allé. Vous pourriez vous perdre entre les dimensions,**_ s'inquiètes Alex sous le regard amusé de sa petite sœur.

\- _**Je ne serais pas seule,**_ affirme celle-ci alors qu'elle tourne la tête sur le côté pour voir apparaître Reign. Son expression ravie changea et elle posa un regard exaspérant sur la sœur jumelle de son ancienne fiancée qui lui souriait avec amusement.

- _ **Ravie de te revoir aussi, Kara. J'ai bien essayé de te prévenir pour Lena, mais tu es partie si vite que tu n'as pas entendu, mais ça aura été un mal pour un bien,**_ ricane-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- _**Aucune importance, dépêche-toi de nous emmener auprès de Samantha, que mon entraînement commence.**_

\- _**Tu es sûr que vous allez vous entraîner et pas faire d'autres exercices physiques comme tout à l'heure sur la table de billard ?**_ S'amuse le double de Samantha alors qu'elle reçut un regard des plus noir de la part de la jolie blonde.

\- _**Elle vient de dire quoi là ?!**_ Crie presque Alex, ayant entendu grâce à son don ce que Reign venait de dire le plus discrètement possible à l'oreille de Kara.

La chasseuse blonde n'eut pas le temps de se justifier et disparut avec Reign et Ruby en quelques secondes sous le regard choqué et indigné d'Alex, mais amusé et intéressé de Lena.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi tout en reviews ! En attendant, voilà l'annonce tant attendu par certaines d'entre vous !**_

 _ **Le couple sera sur... SUPERCORP ! Voilà voilà !**_

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ( normalement ) pour le prochain chapitre de Clarke Quinn !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


End file.
